Training with You, Loving You
by TheFairySylvia
Summary: It was a regular training session, just like they always had, until an incident leaves Samus wanting something more. Though the bounty hunter struggles to understand the feelings in her heart Sheik is just as conflicted, but one night they experience that something more which makes them feel more alive. Rated for language and heavily explicit content. one-shot SamusxSheik femslash


_The stage was set._

In the midst of a wide green field stood a large striking mansion, a home to many different fighters from many different universes. Whether human or animal, monster or deity, hero or villain, this world they had all gathered to, the world of Smash, was unlike any they had ever experienced because everyone lived in accordance and amity, but of course that didn't mean there were no rivalries. Tournaments were held very often, testing their various unique skills and abilities, and everyone loved a good brawl.

When no matches were scheduled the fighters went about their routines and lifestyles, spending their leisure time as they liked. Sometimes just hanging out together, watching "so-bad-it's-good" movies with snacks and laughs and smiles all around, playing board games, or just simply napping under a warm sun was enough, but to two certain fighters there was no such thing as taking a break. No such thing.

_The simulator was booted up: Final Destination, one on one. Time to train._

Even when night had long draped itself across the starry cool-breeze skies, even when all the fighters had long curled themselves within the soft cozy sheets and pillows of his or her bed, peacefully snoring away, there were two fighters who just didn't know the meaning of "stop" or "that's enough for one day".

_3…! 2…! 1…! GO!_

The training room was their paradise.

Samus was the first to move, swiftly dashing across the stage, her fierce crystal-blue eyes locked onto her opponent. Using her jet boots the bounty hunter propelled herself forward and executed the first attack but as nimbly and gracefully as a cat Sheik dodged it, jumping into the air, performing a down aerial kick with precise aim. A successful hit. In retaliation Samus shot a whip-like energy beam from her gun, trapping the ninja in a grab and letting loose a flurry of strikes followed by an upward throw and jet kick. But Sheik saw the maneuver coming and quickly dodged, using the momentum to fall down fast and upon landing on her feet she jumped and unleashed a spiraling upward aerial kick.

"Off your game today, it seems," taunted the Sheikah warrior, her powerful ruby-red eyes showing the smirk her scarf hid. But the bounty hunter gave her a smirk of her own and before she knew it Sheik was caught in a torrent of electrified energy and was promptly double-kicked away.

"Just getting started," Samus grinned, wiping the trail of sweat from her chin. The two women exchanged looks of determination and gave the fight their all. They were the best of training partners, the best of rivals, but most of all they were the best of friends.

One tournament long ago, what started as a free-for-all survival with Captain Falcon, Samus, Bowser, and Sheik, ended as a one on one against the women after the F-Zero pilot and Koopa King were eliminated. Both of them daunting and skillful, the bounty hunter and the ninja fought with lightning-quick speed and techniques, each wanting to best the other. The very idea of being outdone by the other sparked an intense rivalry between them, one that burned like a great flame that awed all the fighters witnessing the match and were sure the women would end up killing one another. But of course there could only be one victor, and without her power suit on what Samus lacked in strength she made up for with agility and was able to deliver the decisive blow, a jet-boosted upward kick. But at the end of the fray the two fighters were very impressed by one another and respectfully shook hands, and since then they turned that passion-fueled rivalry into a friendly one, always having training sessions.

This session was no different from the others.

After landing another attack Sheik rolled away and prepared her needle storm but before she could launch it the golden-haired hunter dashed to her and performed an upward smash attack followed by a jump and backward aerial kick. Wasting no time she unleashed a flip kick, but much too hastily, and this allowed the ninja to retaliate by executing her vanish technique, disappearing in a shroud of smoke then suddenly reappearing and grabbing Samus, pummeling her a moment before kicking her backward. Grunting, the bounty hunter regained her balance and turned around, charging her paralyzer before shooting.

But in the time it takes to blink Sheik came at her with a bouncing fish technique and caused the bounty hunter to fly off to the edge of the stage. Samus landed on her feet, staggering a bit. The power behind that hit told her Sheik was not messing around. Samus smiled to herself a little; she expected nothing less from her training partner and that's just the way the bounty hunter loved it. She took a moment to take in what had happened so far, some of her bangs clinging to her damp forehead: with that last flip kick failing she had to be more careful.

Samus became aware of how heavily she was breathing, how much her heart was pounding; being so into these training sessions made her forget everything else. Sheik was the very same way and would solely focus on fighting; she too was breathing heavily.

It had been four hours since they started the session, their longest one yet.

Once engrossed in their training, the two would never give up. Fighting like this made them feel so alive.

They dashed toward one another, relentlessly blocking and parrying attack after attack, trying to read one another's moves while looking for ways to counterattack. Attacks fiercely locked in a stalemate, the fighters then pushed hard against one another.

"Had enough?" hissed Samus through clenched teeth.

Sheik's expression was full of ferocity. "Not nearly! Give me your all!"

Samus intended to. Jumping away in order to distance herself, she then ran and landed a brutal knee kick straight into Sheik's stomach followed by a quick punch combo, causing the ninja to flinch and let out a painful groan. She was open now, this was the bounty hunter's chance!

"You're mine!" she grinned triumphantly before shooting the plasma whip and grabbing her, pulling her in close for another attack…

…Much, _much_ closer than anticipated.

Their chests were pressed firmly against one another, their faces merely inches apart, and suddenly Samus gasped, suddenly she realized the heat Sheik's body had been giving off from all their training and how absolutely wonderful that heat felt, and suddenly, as she looked fully, unblinkingly into the Sheikah warrior's veiled face, her strong crimson eyes, she saw an allure to her she had never seen before.

Suddenly, for what was the most frightening, exciting, strangest moment of her life, Samus felt a burning blush overwhelm her face. Never had she felt so nervous and confused…but why?

A fist connected hard with the side of her face, instantly waking her up as she flew across the stage. How could Samus let herself become so open to attack? Was she starting to get soft? Sheik wondered that because it wasn't like her training partner to hesitate but the ninja took that to her advantage. Not giving the bounty hunter even the slightest chance to recover she grabbed her and pummeled her a few times, threw her forward with an elbow jab, and then topped it all off with a double kick.

Samus got the wind knocked out of her.

_GAME!_

The Final Destination stage simulator ended, returning the training room to normal. As Samus, inwardly mad at herself for losing so gracelessly, rubbed her sore cheek where she had gotten hit, she looked up to see the Sheikah warrior approaching her, offering her an open hand and helping her up.

"You really packed a little extra zing in that punch, didn't you?" Samus said rather sheepishly, catching the bottle of water Sheik tossed at her while she opened a bottle of her own, lowering her scarf a moment in order to drink.

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" The ninja began afterward, eyeing her friend carefully, and Samus couldn't help but glower in the other direction. "You could have finished me, you know."

"Hey, I'm more tired than I thought," the bounty hunter said coolly, guzzling her water. "Cut me some slack."

"I see…" said Sheik, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Try not to push yourself too much. We must take our training slow and easy; come, no more for tonight. I know you are just as exhausted as I am."

Samus agreed, shrugging off that weird uncomfortable feeling and nodding confidently. Next time she would make sure to really give Sheik one hell of a fight. "Could we go to the kitchen first? I'm starving."

The Sheikah warrior playfully nudged her and the two friends shared a quick laugh as they took their leave from the training room.

Life at the mansion was normal: tournaments were held here and there, Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby napped, lazily sprawled on the sofa, Ness, Villager and Pac-Man ran around the halls in a game of tag, and Mario, Ike, Pit and Little Mac competed to see who could do the most push-ups. Peach and Palutena giggled and teased them, but of course Wii Fit Trainer utterly surpassed them all by doing five hundred, reprimanding the men and teaching them the importance of stretching.

"Tuck in those gluts!" she asserted while smacking Little Mac across the bottom. He blushed furiously, rubbing his bottom while the other guys laughed at him, especially Captain Falcon, but the fitness trainer came up to all of them and pulled them by the ear. And she was not afraid to reprimand Ganondorf, either.

"Away with you, wench! You are in the presence of a Gerudo king! Now bow down before me or face the wrath of…" but before he could finish Wii Fit Trainer pinched his ear and hauled him away to exercise with the other men. By this time Zelda walked in with a tray of sandwiches for everyone, shaking her head and giggling at the sight of the guys all grumbling and crying from the humiliation of their yoga poses. But then she noticed a lone figure standing by the window, gazing at the far-off beautiful lake that was surrounded by forest.

"Samus, hello. How do you fare this afternoon?" began Zelda, coming up to her.

"I have a match coming up against Fox later; I'm just resting a while before I get ready. Hmm, is that bologna with mayo?" She took the sandwich and began to eat it, thanking Zelda for it. The Hyrule princess was just glad to see someone appreciating her cooking, tilting her head with a smile. While she ate Samus quietly studied her features and noticed something she had never thought about: Zelda's calm azure eyes were nothing compared to Sheik's intense crimson ones. The princess and the warrior were as close as sisters, almost two sides of the same coin, yet they were completely different. Fighting styles, attire, personalities…everything.

The more Samus thought about it, the more she liked even the most trivial of differences between them, from the way they walked to the way they spoke, Zelda more civilly while Sheik more earnestly.

The more Samus thought about it, the more she thought about Sheik, the more she thought about that piercing glint in the surface of her ruby-red eyes during their last training session, so focused…

…So captivating.

"Samus, is anything the matter? You seem troubled…" Zelda said with concern, never having seen the other woman appear so lost in thought. "No need to worry about the match. Fox is a great opponent, yes, but you are just as proficient! I wish you the very best!"

Samus blinked at her and quickly smiled. Yeah, the match… That's what she needed, a good scrap to take her mind off things… Now she really couldn't wait until the fight!

The crowd roared and cheered as the match went on, the bounty hunter and Star Fox leader battling it out, delivering blow after blow. Performing a flip kick, Samus struck true and her opponent was consequently buried into the arena. She landed on top of one of the platforms of Big Battlefield and prepared to execute an attack but suddenly Fox lunged up and kicked her. She immediately broke her fall and dashed at him as the crowd continued to shout and applaud. What a heated battle!

Other fighters were present as well, rooting for the two combatants. Link, Zelda, Shulk and Pikachu cheered for Samus while Falco, Lucina, Luigi and Peach cheered for Fox.

"Yeah! Go right, go left! You can do it! That way! Aim that way! Way to go! Woooo! Yeeeah! Show 'em what you got! Don't give up! Go, fight, win! Let's-a-go! Pika-chuuu! You're _really_ feeling it!" came the din of all their voices at once. Fired up from all that cheering, Samus attacked tenaciously and was totally in control of the match; with resolve surging deep within her and with analytic calculations of Fox's each and every move the bounty hunter moved in for another jet-boosted double kick, knocking Fox away. He retaliated by firing his blaster at her but she answered his shots with her paralyzer, stunning him where he stood and allowing her to come in close, nailing him with a punch. He backed away and scoffed, showing his canines.

"Come on!" he taunted before engulfing himself in flames, charging at her at full speed. She smirked and swiftly sidestepped out of the way, then kicked him to the edge of the stage. Just as she planned.

"Is that all?" the woman taunted right back and instantly rushed at him, ready to end the match right then and there with an upward boost kick, but it was then something… no, someone…caught the corner of her eye and she turned her attention away from her foe. There in the audience was Sheik, a spectator amongst the rest, her eyes doing all the cheering for her. But wait… Samus clenched her teeth in frustration, the mad thoughts that swirled in her head seizing her once again: what did it matter that her friend was watching the fight? Watching her with those hypnotic ruby-red eyes…

"I got you now! Fire!" A sudden shout startled her from the trance Samus didn't even know she was under until it was too late, struck by Fox's attack.

"What the hell…?" The bounty hunter muttered wide-eyed, taken completely by surprise. No! Fox now had the upper hand and was turning the match around to his favor, striking her with quick jabs and kicks, which she answered with attacks of her own but they were proving to be ineffective.

_Damn it all! It can't end like this! Not now, not now…! _Samus mentally growled, trying to regain her posture but it was futile, she had lost all concentration! _Get a grip, Aran! Come the fuck on…!_

Fox performed his illusion attack at an alarming speed, unleashing an upward smash attack that sent her into the air where he then kicked her, launching her away. Crying out in pain, she crashed hard onto the arena, spinning and rolling from the sheer momentum. That was it.

_GAME!_

The audience gasped, their initial shock of the turn of events fleeting as the winner was soon declared, the air filled with crazed screams and applause. Fox raised his hands up high and wore a proud grin on his face as everyone chanted his name; and no victory was complete without a pose, so he took out his blaster and spun it expertly before aiming it at the crowd.

"Mission complete!" he declared.

Instead of congratulating Fox on the win, just as she would always do for any fighter, instead of regarding anyone else as Link, Zelda, Shulk, Pikachu, Falco, Lucina and the rest of the group gathered around and celebrated, Samus quietly picked herself up, holding her aching side and limped away to the teleportation machine that returned her to the mansion. However, from the shadows Sheik watched her as she left.

"Hmm…" a hum of suspicion rumbled in her throat. _The way she looked at me…_

Almost every match since then Samus had been fighting rather tactlessly, as though that grand zealous flame that burned in her very being was slowly dying out. With every loss Samus reprimanded herself.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Punching a wall, she was getting annoyed with these feelings that kept resurfacing. But that match with Fox…how could she just drop her guard like that? It was unlike her. She always kept concentration and would never let anything get to her. She was not known to show mercy either, no matter how beat up and battered her opponents became.

That was her style: to go in for the win.

But lately she wasn't winning. And lately she was thinking about Sheik, more than what Samus cared for and could control. She found it difficult to even glance in the ninja's direction without a blush appearing on her face.

One night it was time for another training session. To warm up, Samus, clad in nothing more than a black workout bra and matching sweat shorts, was punching and kicking at a sandbag with a little more force than what she intended but she didn't care.

Soon her training partner arrived, ready to get started for she too was wearing casual workout clothes: just a simple dark blue tank top and tight black leggings, but she still had her scarf on. Samus closed her eyes and drew a long deep breath to try to relax.

She didn't know why unease was welling up in her chest, heartbeat rising to a slight crescendo, but she did know one thing: it happened every time Sheik was around her or when she was around Sheik, or even just hearing her name, even just saying it, or just seeing it on display on the tournament schedule board…

The bounty hunter just couldn't understand why. It never happened before, so why now? After that last training session they had long ago, why were things so damn difficult now?

_Relax, Aran, relax…_

"I'll go start the simulator. The usual stage, right?" Sheik couldn't wait to begin their session; she really valued their time together. She had always deemed the bounty hunter the most capable and skillful fighter in the mansion. To her, no one else could have been a better training partner and friend than Samus.

But it wasn't just fighting and training with her that the ninja looked forward to. It was so much more than that, it was something deeper to Sheik.

_Just being with her, near her, is wonderful enough…_ she thought about the other woman warmly. _I don't know if I should feel this way… It drives me a little crazy, but I like it, and I never want it to go away._

"No…" began the bounty hunter, not bothering to turn and regard her. "Let's do something…different for a change."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" The ninja cocked an eyebrow, interested.

The answer came lunging right at her in the form of Samus about to strike her with a punch but the ninja sidestepped and gave her a low sweep kick. Just like that a wild flurry of kicks, jabs and punches were exchanged between the two and the training session commenced.

"You better give me a better fight this time!" remarked Sheik.

"Shut up. Just come at me," that and an uppercut was all the response she received from the other woman. Just as the Sheikah warrior loved it: nothing but attitude and fists coming her way: now _that's _the Samus she knew. This was going to be an interesting match.

So the two continued on fighting, no needles, no paralyzer, nothing but close combat. The bounty hunter was very aggressive in her attacks, her crystal-blue eyes unwavering as she stared at that face…then at that scarf that partially hid that face, and suddenly she wanted to rip that damn thing off.

An impulsive growl escaped Samus. Anger began to drive her now.

Why did Sheik insist on covering her face? Why did Samus even care now? She had always respected the ninja's style and ways ever since they met…but why did she feel this awful aching urge to just grab her and be rid of that scarf? Was it to expose her? To see her imperfections?

…To dominate her?

Beads of sweat trickling down her face and to her neck, ponytail swishing behind her with all her rapid movements, Samus went for a sharp right hook which connected with the ninja's abdomen…then another attack, then another, all of which were so ruthless that Sheik had to work twice as fast and hard just to counter. She wondered what had gotten into her friend all of a sudden but would not inquire about it.

Meanwhile, Samus's breathing became ragged as she just kept on attacking, staying purely on the side of offense. It was as though she was trying to communicate something with her attacks that no amount of words could ever do, but what? Not being able to understand these feelings of hers angered Samus.

This session was different from the others.

Frustrated, annoyed, upset, confused… Samus was a ticking time bomb tonight and she didn't care.

Then she recalled the tournament with Fox again, how weak and pathetic she felt for having dropped her guard like that, a mistake that cost her the match… All because Sheik was there, watching her, maybe even thinking about her too…

Somewhere along the training session Samus found herself studying every little detail of the ninja's body: lightly muscular arms, fit attractive legs, plait of honey hair she so desperately wanted to undo, firm ass oh so accentuated in those leggings, but more than anything those stunning red eyes that beguiled her, reigned over her, mocked her…

_She looks incredible… Why have I never noticed it before? She looks so damn incredible…_

_She's sweating too… She's not wearing those bandages around her breasts… She looks so incredible…_

_I want something…something…something!_

"Would you _stop_ doing this to me?!" she suddenly snapped at the other woman.

"Wh-what…?" The Sheikah warrior stepped away in vain before being caught in an onslaught of punches and kicks. Just when Samus was going to finish it, to finally win, with a white-knuckled punch to Sheik's face, the bounty hunter stopped herself, gasping in alarm, realizing what she was about to do.

Shame burned upon her forehead, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"…We're done for tonight." With those words leaving her lips a shaky whisper Samus was gone.

Rubbing her painful arm, Sheik struggled with her own thoughts as she worriedly watched her leave. _The way she kept looking at me… Could she…could she perhaps feel the same…?_

Later that week Samus was inspecting her power suit, polishing it and making sure everything was in working order when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called without turning to look. As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted them.

"Samus? Can we talk?"

The calm voice alone made the bounty hunter swallow. Maintaining focus on her power suit, she began to calibrate the arm cannon.

"…What is it?" she said in a serious tone. Sheik stepped inside but lingered by the door with her arms behind her back, hands on the knob; suddenly she was a little unsure but despite that spoke with firmness.

"I've been watching you and you haven't been acting like yourself. Is it your tournaments? You did very well in the last team battle with Marth, but at times your strategies were reckless."

"Just trying out some new styles, that's all," was the neutral reply.

There was a short pause before the warrior continued, unconsciously gripping the knob a bit tighter. "Is it…me?" She almost didn't want to hear the answer.

Upon hearing that Samus paused from her work to stare at the window without truly looking at it.

"Why are you really here?" she then asked warily.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Worried why? That I'm 'off my game'?" This time the bounty hunter turned to glare at her. "That I'm going to cost us and everyone else every fucking match? Just go ahead and say it: you think I'm weak."

"You have exceptional skill and your heart is full of good: you're the strongest person I know. Don't you ever tell me otherwise."

"I've been slowing everyone down and you know it! What's the point in fighting if I can't prove myself? What's the point in fighting if I don't win?"

"Where the hell is all this coming from?" Sheik spoke severely now. "Why does it always have to be about winning with you? Why are you so angry?"

"Who said I was angry?"

"Don't give me that. Stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me what's been bothering you. We need to talk about this whether you like it or not." The ninja's gaze upon her friend hardened.

Gritting her teeth a bit, Samus averted her head, looking at the floor now. "I'm fine, okay? Just drop it."

"Why are you doubting yourself like this? Just let me help you."

Starting to lose her patience, the bounty hunter resumed checking her power suit. "You want to help me? Start by leaving me alone," she told her coldly, refusing to look at her anymore.

Another moment's pause.

"…So it _is_ me, then," the twinge of hurt in Sheik's voice dealt a horrible pain to Samus, face giving shape to guilt. But she tried to dismiss the feeling, absentmindedly pushing some buttons on the arm cannon. "Please, Samus… Let me know the truth."

No response. Heavy silence fell between them.

"You didn't even show up for our training session three nights ago, nor last night's," the warrior continued after a while, solemnity in the surface of her crimson eyes. "It isn't like you at all to shirk training; you've always said it means everything to you. Whatever happened to that, hmm?"

"Wow, you know me _so_ well," the bounty hunter said sarcastically, tinkering with the helmet.

"No, apparently I don't. But you know what I think?" Pausing, Sheik lowered her gaze a bit, saddened. "It isn't training you're avoiding…"

When Samus heard the door close she turned around to realize the warrior was gone. Ashamed of herself, the bounty hunter sighed; they had never argued like this before. It felt awful. Sheik was right about everything she said: Samus _was_ angry and she _was _neglecting their training sessions…

_Some friend I am… No doubt she's going to end up hating me… I would deserve it…_ she thought dejectedly. Not wanting to think about it any further, Samus returned her attention to her power suit.

For the next couple of days the mansion was calm. No tournaments were planned so everyone had to find something to do. One late afternoon, however, things were getting out of hand. Bowser Jr. and Wario were causing havoc with all their incessant pranks and Kirby, Pac-Man and Yoshi had eaten all the food…again, meaning Zelda had to go out shopping…again. She invited Palutena, Peach and Rosalina to accompany her so they could all have some girl time together and have a night of fun out in Smash City, and invited Samus as well. Though the bounty hunter smiled and agreed some time away from the chaotic mansion would do her some good she declined the offer.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here. I'm not much of a 'partying' type."

"It's all right, then," smiled Zelda. "But I shall bring you something nice, I promise!"

"For your sake it better not be a dress," sighed the bounty hunter, crossing her arms. The princess only giggled and after giving her a parting hug she joined up with the rest of her friends outside and left.

"I mean it!" Samus called out as she waved goodbye. Looking over to the woods, she decided a nice walk would really be refreshing, so she started down the unpaved road. The orange glow of the setting sun was so beautiful and peaceful to look at… Nature was alive everywhere, from the chirring of insects and calls of birds to the thick green thickets, the summer air felt divine, and the pines and earth smelled uplifting.

"I could spend a whole day out here," Samus couldn't help but sigh, admiring the beauties around her. There was more to life than training and fighting, she came to appreciate, but that didn't mean she would give any of it up. The world of Smash was just too good to let go.

As she continued down along the trail a peculiar sound reached her ears. She listened… It was a lyre, and it was being played so superbly. Following the sound, she soon happened upon the large majestic lake, its surface shimmering beneath the sunset. And there upon an old log sat the source of that soothing music.

It was a scene of utter enchantment to Samus, features soft with wonder. How could hands that belonged to a fighter as strong and fierce as Sheik produce such exquisite music? Her fingers delicately strummed away at her lyre, eyes closed and body swaying ever so calmly in time to the rhythm.

Then came her smooth voice, eyes still closed and fingers still plucking at the strings, filling the air with a gentle, rather melancholic song.

"You don't plan to just stand there and gawk, do you? Come, sit with me."

Always the alert one, that Sheik. Some things will never change. The bounty hunter chuckled, smiling a tiny amused smile. She sat next to her friend and for a good long while the two stayed like this, allowing the music of the lyre to ease their minds. And Samus, for the first time in so long, finally felt at peace, softly sighing while watching the ninja play. She was finally able to look at Sheik again just like she used to: as someone very precious to her.

Samus was no longer angry, she was no longer afraid.

When the song was over Sheik wistfully gazed beyond the lake.

"Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends… A childish mind will turn to noble ambition…young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth… Now that you have listened to the Serenade of Water, I hope you have reflected upon yourself…"

Samus was very moved. "I didn't know you could be so philosophical," she smiled.

"It's hard for me to explain but sometimes I feel inspired by an era of legend long before our time… Tell me, did you like the song?" she asked her friend, looking at her.

"Hmph, as if you need to ask," replied the bounty hunter, flashing her a pearly grin.

"I'm glad to see you're in better spirits." Sheik fondly smiled behind her scarf. _If you could only hear the song in my heart instead…then perhaps things would be easier for us…_

Samus gazed at the sunset. It really was beautiful. "About that… I'm sorry for how I've been acting, and…for arguing with you the other day. I've been angry at myself, but it wasn't fair of me to take it out on you like that."

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have been so hard on you." The ninja then pensively looked down at her lyre. "I just…didn't want to lose a good friend."

The bounty hunter cast her soft gaze to her, shaking her head in an assuring way. "You could _never_ lose me," her voice was full of warmth.

Deeply gladdened to hear that, the ninja met her sapphire eyes and smiled again, solace entering her heart.

Thinking back on everything that happened, the golden-haired woman sighed in embarrassment. "Man, I've been a bigger knucklehead than Captain Falcon and should rightly get my ass kicked for it."

The statement made the warrior laugh; the sound of it made Samus smile to herself. It never occurred to the bounty hunter how nice it was to hear her laugh. It made her want to hear it more often.

_I want something…but what? I wish I could just understand…then maybe things wouldn't be so hard for us… _she thought a little sadly.

"Just remember, if there is anything that ever troubles you, you can always tell me," a hand found Samus's, grasping it warmly. "And if you don't, then I have the liberty of beating it out of you."

It was Samus's turn to laugh, interlocking her fingers together with her friend's. "Fair enough."

_The stage was set._

Another night of training, another night where they felt alive.

_Final Destination, no time limit, one stock each. No breaks, no turning back._

_3…! 2…! 1…! GO!_

Enjoying herself for the first time in so long, Samus ran and quickly performed a knee kick, her jet boots briefly lifting her up in the air. An opportune moment! Sheik did a low kick and brought her foot upward, slamming it toward the bounty hunter, but Samus merely scoffed and dodged.

"That the best you got?"

"No…_this _is!" And in an instant the ninja launched her needle storm before performing a forward smash attack. The two were intensely immersed in the battle, blocking, evading, counterattacking… It was more of a dance than a fight, the way they moved so thoroughly, so deftly and spiritedly.

The combatants then jumped away to create a space of distance between them, observing one another.

The corner of Samus's mouth curled into a self-assured smirk as she prepared her paralyzer.

"Ready for round two?"

Sheik merely chuckled behind her scarf, shifting into a fighting stance as she beckoned her opponent.

"Always."

Just like that the two were battling again, honing and testing their skills, stamina and resolve with each and every attack, but more than anything they were having the time of their lives, their faces not only aglow with sweat but also with sheer exuberance.

Wasting not a second more Samus rushed in and executed a vicious roundhouse kick but Sheik seized her by the ankle with one hand, halting the strike.

_It's not just her body that's incredible… She herself is incredible… _observed the bounty hunter.

_She's gorgeous in every way. Body, heart and soul… She's amazing… _thought the Sheikah warrior.

Thinking ahead, Samus jumped and spun in the air, freeing herself and using the momentum to unleash a series of rapid kicks. The other woman was not deterred, however, as she did her bouncing fish technique, wrapping her legs around her opponent's waist, consequently causing the two to fall hard to the floor with a roll. The bounty hunter had the Sheikah warrior pinned down by the wrists, the two struggling for control over the other. But then they stopped, only staring at one another, both of them out of breath and panting. Their breathing slowly relaxed, and suddenly, there it was again…that inexplicable allure they found in one another, and just like that the two fighters were spellbound, their gazes alone dealing far more impact than their fists could ever accomplish, fiery ruby and magnetic sapphire just like the arena they fought on.

Samus couldn't stop herself. Her fingers gently, almost tentatively, touched the side of Sheik's face, and all the while the ninja inwardly shivered in anticipation, blushing beneath her scarf. She felt as those fingers continued to caress her, lower…down to her scarf, lightly tugging at it… This jolted her back to reality and, just before Samus could even begin to pull it down, she hastily rose.

"F-forgive me…but let's end th-the session here…" she managed to stammer, going over and turning off the stage simulator early, returning the training room to normal. She was about to stride past Samus when the bounty hunter stopped her, gently grabbing her by the wrist.

"You're nervous. Are you okay?"

No response. The Sheikah warrior refused to look in the other woman's direction.

"Look at me," Samus was adamant.

"Please…don't do this to me…" ruby-red eyes were hidden in the shadow of her hair.

"What am I doing to you? What are you so afraid of that you can't look at me? It's not like you…"

"Let go!" Sheik angrily twisted her wrist free and left the training room.

As she watched her leave frustration coiled itself into knots deep within Samus's stomach, waves of pure arousal flooding over her and a familiar desire overwhelming her senses.

She understood the feelings in her heart now. She knew what she wanted.

_I don't want something, I want someone… I want her._

The mansion was quiet as everyone was sound asleep, the full moon outside shining, its soft silvery light entering through the large windows. The rich oak door that led into the showers opened and closed.

_I just need to calm down… I just need this time alone, to just relax…_ thought Sheik, shedding from her clothes, ridding the bandages and scarf and untying her braid, long honey hair falling about her back. Upon feeling the cold tile flooring beneath her bare feet she sighed, stepping into the stall and turning on the showerhead. Soon she was under a bracing deluge of warm water, the showers filling up with thick steam. Unwinding, Sheik commenced scrubbing her scalp, head tilted back slightly and eyes closed, breasts slick and lustrous as the water soothed her tired sore body.

The rich oak door opened and closed.

"Mind if I join in?" The sensuous voice alone sent a shiver up the Sheikah warrior's spine but she tried to remain calm.

"Do as you like," she said.

The showerhead adjacent from hers was turned on. She caught sight of Samus, who had undone her ponytail. It was the first time the ninja had ever seen her with her hair down, finding herself captivated by how absolutely breathtaking she looked. Disregarding the feeling, however, Sheik resumed scrubbing her scalp, turning her back to the bounty hunter.

They showered in silence, the only constant steady sound coming from the streams of water. Whenever the opportunity arose Samus discreetly looked Sheik's body up and down, up to the tempting curve of her neck and down to that round ass of hers…

Her crystal-blue eyes followed that tiny teasing droplet of water that slowly, _slowly_ slid its way down to that _lusciously _round ass…

That was it. That was all it took to throw Samus over and beyond the edge.

When she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind, pulling her into a warm embrace, Sheik was caught by pleasant surprise.

"S-Samus…" she softly gasped.

"Look at me…" the golden-haired hunter huskily murmured against the other woman's ear, giving her an encouraging squeeze. "I'm not afraid of you… Don't be afraid of me…"

"I…I'm not…" Sheik timidly bit her bottom lip, blood rushing to color her cheeks a furious pink again. It terrified her not having her scarf on; it was absurd to think but she felt so vulnerable without it. But somehow, at the same time, without it on she felt a sense of exhilaration; it was as though she were committing taboo and the very thought of it really thrilled her.

Though she would never admit it out loud, Sheik had always dreamt of being in Samus's arms like this; it gave the warrior comfort and pleasure. Instinctively she leaned back against Samus, who held her closely and murmured again into her ear.

"Then look at me…"

Turning in place, Sheik did, and the bounty hunter seductively smirked at her; how she loved the sight of the usually proud, composed ninja like this, modest and so shy. Samus found it very adorable.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she smiled, hugging Sheik tighter so that their breasts pushed together.

That scarf was gone, too. What a turn on it was for Samus to at last be able to look at the ninja's face, so flawless, beautiful…from that cute little nose of hers to those lips Samus was sure were soft…

"The way you look at me…" Sheik said, searching into those alluring sapphire eyes. "The way you have _always_ looked at me…told me everything I ever wanted to know." They shuddered in one another's arms, mouths so tantalizingly close. "The way you're looking at me now…tells me so much more…"

"Is that so? Then what does _this _tell you…?" the bounty hunter leaned in and claimed her friend's lips in a deep, longing kiss. It was first slow and thorough: exploring one another's softness, relishing one another's taste…sweet, intoxicating, then it was fast and hard: pushing excitedly against one another, moaning in wanton pleasure. Samus took Sheik's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it, causing the ninja to moan into the kiss. The instant she did her mouth parted just enough for the bounty hunter to slip her lithe tongue inside. Swirling it around her delicious irresistible mouth, she coaxed Sheik to do the same and soon their tongues were passionately wrestling, hands caressing one another's bodies.

They both wanted this, _needed_ this, to satiate this rampant attraction they shared.

But the need for air was greater so they pulled away, mouths connected by a string of saliva.

The crimson-eyed woman was the first to speak, voice lightly trembling. "Th-that you're very brazen…"

That licentious smirk curled Samus's lips again. "I take it you liked that, then. You can barely catch your breath…that, and _this_ tells me." Her left hand glided down the ninja's well-toned abdomen all the way to that hot, moist, shaved pussy of hers. This elicited a lustful gasp from Sheik as her nipples stuck out in the air, erect, swollen and just begging for attention. And as if the golden-haired beauty heard their nonexistent voice she pinned the warrior against the shower wall, her hot wet mouth worshiping the right nipple while her slender fingers tugged and pinched the other.

"Ooooh…" Sheik groaned in total bliss. How she loved having her nipples played with like this. Samus moaned in satisfaction before raising her eyes up to her friend.

"You like that?" she purred with a sly grin, biting down gently on the nipple. The only reply she received was an enamored expression that told her to continue. So of course, not wanting to disappoint, Samus resumed her ministrations, sucking on the puffy nipple, glistening with saliva. She marveled at how, despite Sheik's breasts being a little smaller compared to her own, they were so incredibly soft and round. In fact, it had always been impossible to tell just how big her breasts were because of all the bandages that restrained them.

But now… Samus was at a complete loss as to how unbelievable it was to see Sheik like this, nothing hiding, nothing wrapped, everything exposed, everything true.

The bounty hunter, eyes burning with desire, shifted up to face her and holding the back of her head she captured that delicious mouth again.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you…" Samus murmured to her in between the kiss.

"Not as much as I've wanted you…" the honey-haired warrior murmured back, hungrily kissing her. How they loved this new, wondrously addicting session their tongues engaged in, coiling and twisting together, trying to outdo the other. The two women were filled with heavenly euphoria; they loved exploring one another, grinding up against one another, their curves fitting together like a perfect jigsaw puzzle. Half-lidded gazes locked, their hearts, just as their voluptuous bodies were joined, were beating as one.

Groaning deeply, Samus buried her face into the side of Sheik's neck, assailing the skin there with fervid kisses. While one hand cupped and kneaded the left breast the other hand stroked the ninja's moist entrance, index and ring finger widely parting the folds as the middle finger went to work on that soft pink clit, vigorously rubbing it in circular motions. Then she dragged her middle finger up and down the dripping slit, earning nothing but breathy gasps and moans from the other woman. More of her juices poured forth, now dripping down her thighs and drenching Samus's hand.

"Damn baby, you're so wet…" the bounty hunter whispered hotly. "You're so beautiful… I better see you more like this, without that scarf and all those bandages…"

"Only if you keep touching me like this…" breathed the warrior mischievously.

The two exchanged lustful grins, foreheads pressed together. "Deal," Samus chuckled.

Sheik started to caress and squeeze the other woman's larger breasts but was abruptly stopped by a slap to her pussy, making her buck and breath hitch.

"No," Samus looked at her with so much passion and sincerity that Sheik's heart swelled with rapture. "I want this to be all about you right now. I want to show you how much you mean to me, how much you've _always_ meant to me…I want to make you_ mine…_ Now, turn around," she then ordered.

The ninja complied, leaning against the shower wall, inwardly eager to see what the sultry bounty hunter was up to.

"Good girl…" purred Samus, taking a good long look at her round succulent ass. "Arch your back." Again Sheik did as she was told, seductively biting her bottom lip as she gave a rather impatient moan, looking over her shoulder to see the devilish grin gracing Samus's face. But the honey-haired woman had to admit: being submissive like this really aroused her and she knew Samus was enjoying this just as much.

"That's it… Arch your back just like that…and don't you dare disobey me or I might just have to punish you." To assert promise behind those words the bounty hunter firmly spanked her right buttock, causing a shameless moan to escape the warrior. Then she squeezed and spanked the other buttock for good measure, moving her hand away afterward.

"No!" Sheik gasped suddenly, giving the bounty hunter a pleading, amorous look. "A-again…"

Samus cocked an amused, intrigued eyebrow at her. "Oh? You _want_ to be punished? You like it rough then, don't you?" she seductively purred as she trailed her fingertips ever so teasingly along the right buttock before giving it a hard spank. "Don't you?" Another hard spank followed, then another.

"Yesss…! Ooh yes, I do…" Sheik hissed and moaned deeply. She then lustfully gazed at the other woman. "I want it rough, Samus… _Punish me…_"

"Mmm yeah, now _that's_ more like it…" the bounty hunter smirked wickedly at her, spanking her twice in quick succession. It delighted her seeing Sheik's body jerk so uncontrollably, hearing her moan so hotly. Each strike was hard and loud, the slapping sounds resonating within the entire shower room. The Sheikah warrior cried out with every smack she received. The stinging sensations only increased with each second that passed but she utterly reveled in them, features glazed with pure lust; aroused to a dizzying level, she found she loved getting spanked, the mesmeric blend of pain and pleasure an aphrodisiac to her.

"Such a good girl…" Samus praised in a low lustful tone, delivering spank after spank. "Look at you taking your punishment…"

This was just as she wanted: to dominate Sheik and make her writhe, make her squirm and moan under her control; Samus was so turned on that her own shaved pussy was soaking wet, but it would have to wait; right now Sheik was much more deserving of all her attention. An errant moan of her own parted the golden-haired hunter's mouth as she admired that sexy reddened ass, grabbing the left buttock and kneading it hard.

_I may have bigger tits but damn does she have one hell of an ass…!_

After a little while longer of spanking her Samus stopped, presently gliding her hand down to Sheik's inner thigh. "You've been punished long enough; time for a new game…" a small devious smirk played upon her lips. She caressed the ninja's inner thigh a moment before allowing her fingertips to brush teasingly over her soaking pussy. It pleased her to see Sheik growing so impatient, watching her rock her hips ever so enticingly. The bounty hunter mischievously chuckled to herself, unable to resist.

_If she wants it that bad then I'll give it to her…_

Samus thrust two fingers in, drawing a long groan from the other woman. With each pump of her fingers, each twist and curl as they breached those tight inner walls, she sent electrified vibrations of pleasure all over Sheik, who was panting heavily. But it wasn't enough for Samus, so she gripped the ninja's hair and roughly pulled her head back.

"I want to hear you. Moan for me…" she ordered, pushing her fingers deeper into Sheik. And moan she did, eyes closed as her mouth hung open, face flushed with wanton heat. It was still not enough; the bounty hunter added a third finger.

"Come on, moan for me… Don't you dare hold back…" Samus cooed against her ear, driving her fingers in deeper, _deeper_ as they stroked and rubbed, then out, then right back in, increasing the pace by degrees. Soon her fingers found what they had been so diligently searching for: that prized, ridged spot…

"Th-there…! Right there!" the warrior gasped and trembled, arching her back even more while grinding in rhythm to those divine fingers.

"Be still," commanded the bounty hunter, yanking Sheik's head so that she knew her place. As Samus leaned forward planting tender lingering kisses upon the side of the ninja's neck all the way down to the back of her shoulder, she reached around to cup her right breast and squeeze it, index finger and thumb twisting the nipple as her fingers continued ramming into her, hitting that spot over and over again.

"Aaah! Ah…! Oh Samus…" breathed Sheik sensuously, bursts of unreal pleasure rushing throughout her body. "Ooooh… Oh yes… More, fuck me more… Oh Samus, fuck my pussy… Ahhh…"

"You sound so beautiful… Mmm, keep moaning for me…" the bounty hunter murmured lustfully against her, relishing every last riveting sound cascading out the warrior's mouth, curling her fingers even deeper inside her hot wet pussy.

"_Ooooh! _Fuck me harder… Oh yes…! _Mmm…!_ Oh _Samus…_ Harder, _harder…_"

Aroused, the bounty hunter groaned in pleasure as she intensified her thrusting, making the ninja hotly moan more and more. While her other hand continued playing with Sheik's breast, tugging and pinching her hard swollen nipple, the sapphire-eyed woman huskily growled into her ear. "Say my name again…"

"Oh Samus… Samus, _please…_" Sheik cast her hazy lust-clouded gaze to her, face begging her to send her far over the peak of glorious release. The ninja never felt this good before, she didn't know how much longer she could take this hot pleasure that set her body ablaze, making her cry out in ecstasy. She loved how forceful Samus was with her: pinning her hard against the shower wall, pulling on her hair, commanding her… It really turned her on being dominated like this. While the golden-haired beauty was rough in her ministrations at the same time she was also loving, dedicating so much raw lust and devotion to her.

The heat of pleasure reached a whole new level and Samus picked up on it upon feeling the warrior's hot pussy walls clench around her fingers. The air was heavy with steam and musk, filled with the erotic squelching sounds of Samus finger-fucking Sheik's hot, leaking pussy. The bounty hunter went faster, harder, deeper, rubbing that sensitive ridged spot while applying as much pressure as she could to it. The honey-haired woman gave a magnificent moan, affectionately pressing the side of her head back against Samus's and earning a sweet kiss upon the temple. The warrior's legs began to quiver slightly, threatening to give in on her. Samus held her close and softly yet encouragingly moaned into her ear.

"That's it, baby… Come for me, come for me…"

In a rush of exploding pleasure Sheik let out a long guttural moan as she squirted hard, her fluids forming a thick puddle upon the floor, mingling with the water. Giving her warm wet pussy a few last pumps, Samus slowly withdrew her glistening fingers, looking them over with a pleased grin. Pulling the woman close to her body, the bounty hunter turned her around so that they were face-to-face, offering those nectar-coated fingers to Sheik's lips.

"Taste it…" she purred, and the ruby-eyed woman gladly obeyed, slithering her tongue around the nimble digits, surprising yet delighting the bounty hunter when she took them into her mouth. It was alluring, how sweet yet mildly tangy her essence was, wondering if Samus tasted this good…

"I know what you're thinking and you better stop right there," winked the temptress herself, glimpsing over to the still running showerheads. "Why don't we go cool off first? This little session left us…" she cupped the warrior's flushed cheek, caressing it, "…a bit overheated, wouldn't you say?"

Sheik chuckled and smiled. "How could you possibly tell what I'm thinking?"

"Take a wild guess," Samus playfully smirked, showing evidence in the form of her cum-drenched hand. The women washed one another, groping, caressing, deeply kissing each other beneath the warm steamy spray of water. Soon they, still naked and in each other's embrace, found themselves in Samus's room, ethereal moonlight mingling with the glow of the crackling fireplace. There were burgundy curtains adorning the windows, some old paintings and embroidered drapery along the mahogany walls, a vanity, some bookshelves and a plush bed. The warrior gently laid the bounty hunter upon it while positioning herself on top of her. And Samus, arms wrapped around Sheik, held her close.

Their lips then met in a slow, long affectionate kiss, taking the time to fully savor one another's softness, taste, and warmth. The way Sheik soon intensified it demanded entrance to her mouth, so Samus happily complied, granting her sweet access. It was more than just desirous lust that allured them, the two came to acknowledge, there was so much more: passion, comfort, _love…_

There was love in the kisses Sheik was gingerly peppering along Samus's neck, there was love in the way Samus touched her, from caressing her back to entwining her fingers in her soft honey hair, there was love in each and every moan they elicited from one another, but more than anything there was love in their eyes when they pulled apart to gaze at each other.

"Sheik, don't ever leave me…" the bounty hunter softly began. "I don't want this wonderful feeling in my heart to ever go away… Please, it makes me feel so alive, far more alive than just training with you during our sessions, more alive than you could possibly know…"

The warrior shook her head. "But I _do_ know…because I _too_ feel it and I _too_ don't want it to ever go away; I have _always _felt it, just like I know you have always felt it: this sensation that makes me look forward to seeing you, being near you, every single day, whether during a match or just during breakfast," pausing a moment as a content smile formed upon her lips, Sheik took in the sight of this amazing woman who meant so much to her, warmly cupping Samus's cheek while her thumb caressed it. "I have kept it hidden for so long, but no more; if you're not afraid, then I won't be either."

Greatly comforted by her words, Samus's expression softened with happiness, leaning into the warrior's hand. _She felt the same way about me all this time? I might have thought I was only dreaming right now but…this is real…she is real, right here with me. I was never alone in these feelings, after all…_

These strong feelings that she had for Sheik were presently swimming in her heart; she couldn't stand the idea of being apart from this incredible woman.

And at that moment what Samus could not communicate with words before she now could.

"I love you," Samus told her, voice gentle and sincere.

"I love you too," Sheik sweetly returned, placing a soft tender kiss upon her forehead. "Now, just as you made me yours…" then she lustfully whispered into her ear, "…I'm going to make you _mine._" Nestling her face into the side of Samus's neck, she commenced planting kiss upon passionate kiss there, every now and then replacing those kisses with forceful bites that utterly had the bounty hunter writhing and panting beneath her touch. Her sapphire eyes shut and mouth opened in a low husky moan when she felt Sheik's hot tongue slowly lick up the skin then down to her collarbone, a light trail of saliva left in its wake. Samus's heartbeat soared when she felt that gloriously hot mouth envelop her right nipple and suck hard, letting it go with a hushed wet pop but immediately closing her lips around it again and again.

At length Sheik switched to the other hard pink nipple and first swirled it around with her tongue, getting it nice and wet before sucking on it, eyes glancing up to observe her lover, wondering what would happen if she did _this…_(nibble on it).

"_Ahhh…!_" Samus arched her body. And _this…_(suck on it harder). "Mmm, yesss…"she licked her lips and moaned softly, hands clutching at the bed sheet.

_My, my, how sensitive she is… _thought the ninja._ But the fun has yet to begin._

As she continued to suck on her nipple her fingertips traveled down Samus's fine abdomen before settling upon her inner thighs. She pressed down with her palm, parting her long slender legs. Her mouth was eager for a new task so she shifted herself lower until her face was only inches away from that luscious-looking pussy, feasting upon it with her eyes first. Spreading apart the slick folds, she glided her tongue up against her pussy before blowing into it; Samus shuddered at the sensation.

"D-don't tease me like th-that…" her voice trembled. But tease again Sheik did, breathing hotly into the deep pink flesh, spreading the folds even more with her thumbs. Her moist tongue dragged ever so lewdly along her deliciously dripping pussy. This was too much for the bounty hunter, head dizzying with ecstasy. She gasped and shivered when she felt her pussy being blown on again. "Sh-Sheik…!"

The warrior gave her a brief little smirk. "Yes?"

Samus was unbelievably wet, heartbeat pounding furiously in her chest. "Damn it, st-stop teasing me," she could barely find the words that became trapped in her throat. "Just…give me more…"

"Oh? Is _this_ what you want…?" And the ninja dove her face deep into her pussy, taking the clit into her mouth and sucking on it. Samus hissed and groaned her satisfaction into the air, throwing her head back into the pillow. A rush of fiery pleasure overwhelmed her when she then felt her lover's tongue eagerly licking her clit.

"Yesss…mmm, that's it…" she huskily moaned, spreading her legs wider to give Sheik more access to her wet inviting entrance. Appreciating the gesture, the warrior thrust her tongue inside and vigorously wriggled it around. Samus's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Ooooh…"

Utterly intoxicated by the strong scent that wafted up her nostrils, Sheik licked and drank deeply from her lover's flowing juices, becoming addicted to the bittersweet flavor. Moaning into her pussy, she hungrily shoved her tongue inside to get as much of those delicious juices to gush out. And in no time she was rewarded, lapping up the delectable nectar.

"Oh baby yes… Fuck me with your tongue…" Samus lustfully moaned, stroking her lover's head. A long pleased hiss rolled off her lips when she felt Sheik penetrate her pussy even more, plunging her tongue in and out with force. She then flicked her tongue wildly side-to-side against the clit, licking it and pulling on it, slithering her tongue along the pussy folds. The bounty hunter, face flushed and filled with bliss, opened her mouth in a series of long sensuous moans as she slowly rocked her hips.

"Mmm, ooooh Sheik…" she breathlessly groaned. How she loved the feeling of Sheik's supple tongue; whenever the warrior moaned into her pussy it sent deep titillating vibrations traveling all over the golden-haired woman's body. Samus never wanted this hot wondrous pleasure to end, head thrown back as shallow pants escaped her. Pumping her tongue in and out of Samus's moist, sexy pink pussy again, Sheik wriggled it against the inner walls, relishing her phenomenal taste. It was absolute sensual rapture for both women.

But after a long time of this Sheik stopped, much to Samus's chagrin.

"What are you up to?" the bounty hunter asked in a soft yet impatient voice. She watched as her lover positioned herself on top of her so that she now straddled her hips, locking their legs together. Face-to-face, they shared a loving kiss and Samus delighted in tasting herself on Sheik's mouth.

"Relax, my love," the ninja smiled at her. "I know you will enjoy this just as much as I will." The second those words were spoken she began to grind her pubic bone against Samus's, causing wonderful friction between their warm moist pussies. Both women let out seductive moans as their clits rubbed together and their juices mixed. Their breasts were pressed together and rubbed against each other as well as their hard swollen nipples, granting the two lovers even more glorious mutual euphoria.

By reading every little twitch and change upon her lover's face, from lips quivering to forehead creasing, Sheik was able to find a rhythm that gave Samus utmost pleasure; she wanted to make her feel as alive as possible, to show her how much she means to her. The rhythm was a slow yet powerful one, their pussy lips engrossed in a deep erotic kiss of their own. The two lovers fondly gazed at one another, faces brimming with desire.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Samus taunted, seductively smirking at her. "Give me more."

The Sheikah warrior smirked right back, bending her head down to murmur into her ear. "As you wish, my love…"

Instantly she sped up, grinding up and down so that their pussies heatedly clashed. Samus arched her back and moaned at the phenomenal sensation of her clit being stroked hard over and over, hair tousled all over the pillow. Meanwhile, Sheik was panting and intensely blushing, mind hazed from the jolts of ecstasy surging throughout her body and was soon grinding faster, harder…

Ripples of pleasure heightened into waves and soon those waves transformed into a fierce tempest which stirred the very blood within their bodies, glistening with sweat against the orange radiance of the fireplace. The room was filled with the soft amorous sounds of their lovemaking; soon the women, both throwing their heads back, simultaneously reached the pinnacle of an otherworldly orgasm, panting and moaning together as a flow of warm juices erupted from their pussies.

Both of them exhausted but utterly happy, the ninja and the bounty hunter lovingly spooned, the bed sheet draped over them. Snuggling closer against her back, Samus placed a tender kiss upon her beloved's cheek; in response Sheik smiled and peacefully sighed.

"Samus?" she then began.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're going to take it easy during our training?"

The golden-haired hunter playfully scoffed. "Not a chance."

"Good," the ruby-eyed ninja chuckled. Relaxing in one another's warmth, they then succumbed to a blissful slumber.

Life at the mansion was normal: tournaments were held here and there, Pit and Link practiced archery out in the field, Fox and Falco raced in their arwings, and Ike and Captain Falcon arm-wrestled while Lucina, Zelda, Palutena and Peach cheered them on, placing bets on who would win, but of course Wii Fit Trainer utterly destroyed them when she joined in, launching Ike away and nearly breaking Captain Falcon's arm, then she proceeded to reprimand them for not doing enough exercise.

To get away from all the mayhem of the mansion after the tournaments were over two fighters strolled off hand-in-hand to their secret little spot at the lakeside, which had become their second paradise. They were sitting upon the old log as Sheik played her lyre and Samus listened to the serene music, the two exchanging contented smiles. And because the warrior didn't have her scarf on, seldom wearing it now, her features appeared much brighter and softer, something the bounty hunter loved since it meant looking at her beautiful smile and face.

Several nights later the two were deep in the middle of a training session. The ninja (wearing her scarf since she didn't like fighting without it) ran and performed a dash attack but the bounty hunter dodged by doing a flip kick. She then performed a low sweep kick, causing Sheik to fall but the warrior was sharp-witted, countering with a down smash attack which launched Samus away. Landing quickly on her feet, she shot her paralyzer and stunned the ninja, giving her enough time to dash in and strike back with an uppercut followed by a boost kick. Then she unleashed another flip kick which spiked the other woman down into the Final Destination arena. Sheik got right back up and wiped the sweat from her forehead before shifting into a fighting stance, looking at the bounty hunter who was in a stance of her own.

"That last attack was really something else," the warrior smirked. "I love it when you go all out."

"There's more where that came from; and don't worry, after I kick your ass I'll kiss it all better later," a mischievous smile formed on Samus's face as she winked at her.

"Less seducing, more fighting!" Sheik asserted, her scarf failing to hide her blush as she charged in for an attack.

"You're so cute when you're impatient; fine then, let's go!" Samus immediately dashed forward and just like that the two training partners, friends and lovers resumed their fight, as alive and spirited as could be.


End file.
